


Teen Titans AU

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo as Raven and Yixing as Starfire.By:tacodrawsthings[Self-prompt for top!soo fest round 2]





	Teen Titans AU

**Author's Note:**

> They fit the characters so I thought why not.


End file.
